Such a Crazy World
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: After the horrific incident of the spiral force, everyone has gone nuts...INSANITY! I warned you...


**Such a Crazy World**

**It's been a while since I did something insane XD I dedicate this story to Dazardz, cause I am so glad that you like my inanity and craziness XD **

**Go read his stories; I'm sure you guys will love em' **

**Sorry if they are all OOC….**

After the spiral force was finally destroyed, everyone has gathered outside the HD building, waiting for a helicopter to pick them up.

"Getting impatient…getting impatient…getting impatient" Ginga kept murmuring while rocking on his butt "THAT'S IT! I'LL WALK HOME INSTEAD! Waiting for this helicopter will take forever anyway…" he stormed away.

"Um…you know it's impossible to walk to Japan…" Madoka pointed out.

"Yeah, and they say it's impossible for humans to lay egg…" Ginga still kept walking until he completely disappeared from sight.

A helicopter landed in front of them a few second after.

"Hey should we call Ginga?" asked little Yu

"No, he's just fine walking home by himself" said Kyoya "FINALLY! I COULD HAVE A WHOLE TRIP WITHOUT HEARING GINGA!" He yelled and everyone was now starring at him.

BOOM!

There was a sudden explosion coming from the back of the HD building.

"What in the world was that?" Da Xiang grabbed the nearest stick "show yourself you crazy weirdoes!" he randomly swung the object he was holding.

"Is he always like that?" Tsubasa asked Mei Mei

"Only on weekends" Mei Mei answered

"AW!" Ryuga came out from the back of the HD building "what was that for?"

DA Xiang threw the weapon at Chao Xin "it wasn't me!"

"HELP! I CAN'T HEAR! I CAN'T HEAR THE EXPLOSION MADE ME DEAF!' Masamune started running around in circles.

"I can help!" Ziggurat came out of the building "I'm a doctor"

"You just got your license taken away like 5 minutes ago, and you a brain doctor, what does that have to do with the ears?" asked Ryo

"FIRST OF ALL, THE LICENSE I GAVE YOU LIKE 5 MINUTES AGO WAS FAKE, SECOND, EVERYTHING HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE BRAIN IDIOT! NOW MOVE OUT OF THE WAY WHILE I PERFORN PAINFUL SURGERY WITH THIS SAW I JUST FOUND IN THE JUNK PILE"

"No way you're cutting me open!" Masamune ran away

"Hey! Are you guys gonna ride or not?" the pilot yelled

Meanwhile…

"Gah! Walking is so hard! Why does the spiral force have to be in the middle of no where!" Ginga whined

"Hey look mommy it's Ginga!" a random kid yelled tugging on his mother's shirt

"QUIT POINTING AT ME KID!"

On the helicopter

"Birds! Birds! Chi Yun sees birds!" Chi Yun said

"Chi Yun, it's the sky, what else would you see?" Madoka said

"Oh you see, Da Xiang locks me in a room all the time-"

"Chi Yun! I told you; you weren't suppose to tell anyone else" Da Xiang glared at him, Madoka smiled sheepishly and slowly slid away from the two.

After long hours of what seemed like forever of screaming and yelling the helicopter landed literally in front of the Dungeon Gym.

"Well we're off now" Zeo said and thee three friends hopped off the helicopter not checking if there were approaching cars and Masamune still wasn't able to hear properly

"Bus! Bus!"

The three friends nearly got struck by a bus, good thing it stopped just in time.

One week after

Ginga was halfway across New York City

"Hey dad! Its a hobo" said a kid who passed by.

"I am not a hobo you idiot!"

Tsubasa is off on a vacation in New York along with Yu. But ever so strangely Yu has gone missing the second Tsubasa took his eyes off of him and now he was running around like a maniac looking for the tiny Yu in a huge city like New York, filled with busses and bulldozers and over speeding cars and random flash mobs and fat police men who has a craving for donuts. (No offense to those who do live in New York XD I don't mean it)

Day two

Rain poured had, and lightning struck only an inch behind Ginga. The bystanders were all dumbfounded. Ginga just kept walking, not even noticing that he just got struck by a giant bolt of lightning.

Tsubasa barged in the Dungeon Gym "Hey! Have you seen a very small boy with orange yellowish hair, very pale skin and giant bulging green eyes?" Tsubasa asked

"Sounds like a mutant to me" said Toby "haven't seen him; all I saw was a purple monkey"

"Oh…." Tsubasa was stone faced

"So how's your vacation?"

"Oh, aside from loosing you, I recently got yelled at by a highly unstable elderly"

Inside HD academy

"Lahar is not a city in Pakistan" Ziggurat scolded.

"Science is hard!" Doji whined "I prefer Math! We count camels: one little two little three little camels…"

Europe

"Oh my gosh Wales! What in the world happened to you?" asked Sophie.

"I fell off my bike…."

"…."

"…."

"And onto a bear…."

Julian was playing the piano as always, but from all the years of pressing and banging and pressing and banging on the same old keys, the tune sounded different. Julian lifted the lid.

"Gregory!" he called for his butler "there is a beaver in my piano…."

Gregory rushed to his side and tried to yank the beaver out of the piano

"AAAAAHHHHH! Rabid beaver! Rabid beaver!" the butler fell out the window.

At the Dungeon Gym

Zeo was rubbing affectionately against Coach Steel's legs saying 'meow' at the same time

"Toby! Why the heck does Zeo think he's a cat!"

"Oh, you see he hit his head on the door a few seconds ago, then he could really remember anything, then a cat just happened to pass by, so this happened" explained Toby.

"Feed me!" Zeo interrupted "Mew! Meow! Meow!" Toby patted his head.

"Damian! Doji is counting camels again!" Jack stopped at the sight of Yu hiding behind a palm tree "what are you doing here?"

"I got bored, and Tsubasa thinks you guys kidnapped me and he is coming to get you"

Meanwhile Tsubasa uprooted a stop sign "Yu! Where are you? I implanted a tracking device in your brain while you were sleeping, I can find you anywhere!"

Egypt

"Kyoya! Kyoya! What are you doing in there?" Nile yelled pounding the door.

"Shut up! I'm watching Twilight!" Kyoya snapped swallowing a handful of popcorn.

Nile was starring wide eyed at the door "Kyoya…are you okay? Should I get the doctor?"

"Damian! Help! It's Tsubasa with a stop sign!" Jack yelled in panic, playing cat and mouse with Tsubasa.

"Doesn't really sound threatening" Damian poked his head in and started to laugh.

China

"Chao Xin, where were you yesterday? You didn't attend training" asked Da Xiang

"Oh, I was teaching Mei Mei how to use a chain saw"

"Are you nuts? Why would you do that?"

"Relax-"

"Chao Xin! I accidentally sliced Chi Yun's left arm"

Da Xiang huffed "this is your fault…"

"Relax Tsubasa; I just came here because I'm bored" Yu said Tsubasa threw the stop sign out the window "oh…."

Dungeon Gym

"Toby, are you sure this is a psychiatrist?" Coach Steel asked, eyeing the man dancing in the middle of the stadium.

"I'm not sure, but I just se him on the streets holding the sign I am a psychiatrist" Toby replied.

"Okay, your friend thinks he is a cat correct?" implored the soo called doctor.

"Yes"

"Well, okay Zeo, let's play fetch"

"…..yeah, I don't think he's a psychiatrist…."

10 years after

"I FINALLY MADE IT!" exclaimed Ginga

And that is when Zero-G started….

**Is it possible for insanity to become a category….cause humor's not enough for me XD**

**Hope you liked it Dazardz :D**


End file.
